i can understand you through the silence
by tictockingclock
Summary: memahami mayu adalah hal yang cukup menipu. / untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta


i can understand you through the silence  
>mayumiko  
>barista!AR (?)<p>

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p>Jika Mikoshiba ingat lagi, memahami Mayu—atau sekarang, sebut saja sebagai 'Bahasa Mayu'—adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar sulit.<p>

Pernah, ia benar-benar kelabakan saat menghadapinya dan entah bagaimana, Nozaki, bersama dengan Sakura (yang tersipu hebat), secara kebetulan datang untuk sekedar nongkrong, mungkin, atau malah membicarakan naskah dalam komik buatan sang lelaki yang kebetulan juga dia garap beberapa bagiannya, seperti, menggambar bunga, mereka berdua pada akhirnya berakhir satu meja dengan Mayu yang sudah menunggu kopinya selama nyaris setengah jam dikarenakan Mikoshiba yang tak kunjung paham dengan apa yang dia inginkan, dengan Nozaki yang menyuarakan keinginannya sembari memesan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan meskipun kejadian tadi berakhir dengan bahagia, tetapi tetap saja, di saat mereka bertiga pergi, Mikoshiba berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya untuk menyesali kesalahannya.

Kejadian barusan adalah kejadian yang keempat kalinya Mikoshiba berurusan dengan Mayu, dan kejadian yang pertama malah lebih memalukan—dia membiarkan Mayu menunggu selama dua jam (bukan maksudnya membiarkan, tetapi, ayolah, siapa orang yang akan paham apa yang dia inginkan jika sekedar menggerakkan tangan untuk menunjuk apa minuman yang dia inginkan saja tidak mau) dan ia yang berakhir kebingungan dan membuat sembarang kopi, dengan Mayu yang sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya saat ia meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Mikoshiba pikir dia tidak suka dengan racikannya atau dia yang salah memilih sembarang menu—mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya, satu per lima puluh—untuk disajikan dan memuaskannya, dan dia pikir orang aneh itu, yang dia ketahui sebagai Mayu di kejadian ketiganya dikarenakan Nozaki yang datang dan menyelamatkannya, tidak akan datang kembali, tetapi keesokan harinya dia melihat Mayu yang duduk sebagai pelanggan pertama (dan Nozaki, yang datang satu setengah jam kemudian sebagai pelanggan kelima).

Mayu dengan watak pendiamnya, atau lebih tepatnya dengan watak 'penyimpan energi'nya, dengan Mikoshiba yang mudah malu dan tertekan, yang tidak akan dia akui ke siapa pun, tidak akan pernah, dia pikir mereka tidak akan pernah cocok.

Jika dulu dia membuat Mayu menunggu selama dua jam, sekarang dia menjadi keheranan sendiri mengapa dia pernah membuatnya menunggu selama itu dan tak dapat menebak apa pun di raut wajahnya jika pada kenyataannya, menebak Mayu itu tidak terlalu sulit, mungkin cukup sulit, namun Mayu membiarkan mereka mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan jika dia sedang dalam mode menyimpan energi miliknya—seperti, kopi pahit, dan panas jika dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, dan _iced vanilla latte_ jika dia sedang dalam suasana hati mendung, dan _iced vanilla latte _dengan krim kocok serta _topping_ karamel jika suasana hatinya sedang benar-benar buruk, dan keinginannya itu cenderung stagnan, tidak berubah-ubah.

Sakura, di suatu kesempatan, melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dia jawab, dulu, saat ini, bahkan mungkin sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, "Bagaimana kamu bisa menebak Mayu-kun nyaris sama tepatnya dengan Nozaki-kun, sekarang?"

Bicara soal kopi, dan Mayu, dan pelanggannya yang umumnya orang-orang yang dikenalnya, Mikoshiba mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang barista, ayolah, dia tidak hanya ahli dalam _galge_ saja, kok, dia juga bisa membuat kopi dengan racikan yang pas, buktinya dia bisa diterima di tempat seperti ini sejak tiga bulanan yang lalu, dan bagiannya bekerja juga saat setelah para siswa pulang sekolah, dan kafe itu cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswa, jadi, tentu kau bisa menyimpulkannya, sendiri, bukan? Lagipula, ongkos yang dikeluarkannya untuk membeli _game_ dan figurin baru juga tidak murah.

Jika dulu Mayu bahkan terlalu malas untuk berkata sepatah pun padanya, sekarang Mikoshiba bisa mendengarkan satu-dua kalimat yang dilontarkannya, yang tampak begitu perhatian, ataupun tampak mencoba melucu, mencoba basa-basi, atau bahkan tampak seperti om-om mesum di telinganya.

"Mikoto-san."

"Mikoto-san, kau tampak pucat. Istirahat, sana."

"Mikoto-san, kau merah sekali, seperti selai stroberi."

"Mikoto-san, boxermu kelihatan."

Jika kalimat terakhir terlontar, maka Mikoshiba akan menoleh secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat kepalanya yang sudah merah dan kaus di balik seragamnya yang juga merah tampak menjadi benar-benar seperti tomat dan "Sialan kau, Mayu!" akan terdengar secara keras dan sosok yang mengumpat itu akan bersembunyi untuk membetulkan celananya.

Kemudian Mikoshiba tidak akan kembali selama lima atau sepuluh menit (dan penjualan tidak akan terganggu, sama sekali tidak, ada dua barista lain yang bekerja dalam _shift_ yang sama dengannya).

Sungguh, memahami Bahasa Mayu adalah hal yang cukup mudah sekarang ini.

Secara khusus, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang begitu mendalam di raut wajahnya, tetapi, meskipun satu milimeter saja, dalam tiga atau empat bulan bertemu dengannya secara rutin—Mayu telah menjadi seorang pelanggan tetap sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikoshiba, memesan menu yang cenderung stagnan dan kadang _side dish_ yang juga tidak terlalu bervariasi—Mikoshiba sudah dapat membedakannya dengan ketepatan delapan puluh persen.

Yah, karena sisa dua puluh persennya, biarlah waktu yang memutuskan.

Nozaki, bahkan Nozaki, dia menanyainya tentang bagaimana bisa dia memahami sang adik dengan ketepatan sekian, tentunya dengan tepukan tangan yang menurutnya luar biasa berlebihan (meski dia bangga, siapa yang tidak bangga jika bisa menebak sebagian besar bagian labirin dengan tepat—karena bagi Mikoshiba, Mayu adalah sebuah labirin).

Namun, ada kalanya dia ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Mayu, apa yang dia inginkan, seperti sekarang, ketika lelaki yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi darinya itu menariknya secara tiba-tiba dan mendesaknya di antara tembok dan dirinya.

(Sekali lagi, memahami Bahasa Mayu adalah hal yang cukup menipu. Terlihat sulit, namun mudah.)

Mikoshiba merasakan geli menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat jemari Mayu menyentuh pundaknya, perpotongan leher dan pundaknya, bibirnya, dan keningnya—dan ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah salah satu bagian dari Bahasa Mayu, tanpa kata-kata.

Dia memahami Bahasa Mayu, dan dia memahami mata Mayu dengan dengan presisi yang cukup tinggi.

Dengan susah payah, dia meneguk ludahnya dan tersenyum dengan tampan, seraya berkata, "Nembak yang elit dong."

Mayu menunjukkan cengirannya, yang secara aneh, menunjukkan bahwa dia juga masih anak remaja, suatu hal yang cukup jarang, bahkan cengirannya hanya tampak seperti sebuah senyuman tipis belaka, benar-benar tipis, "Tapi mukamu merah, Mikoto-san."

"A-apa, sih!"

* * *

><p>AN: saya sedang cinta mayumiko /ngek


End file.
